Season 5 Ep 20 HALLOWEEN!
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: IM FINALLY FINISHED! hope you guys enjoy this, it took A LONG time to write this! Sorry it's late!
1. Chapter 1

Skeleton King looked app-on the city of Shuggazoom, the city he though should be _his. _He looked at the sun rise furious. Next to him was Mandarin, he was also furious.

After returning back to life, Skeleton King looked at the remaining of his so called "_army_". His body was weak but Skeleton King still had some power left in him. He brought back his apprentice, Mandarin. Mandarin was loyal, he would do every command Skeleton King asked. Without him, Skeleton King would have no chance as to return successfully; especially in his weak state. He knew it would be impossible to return to his power without help, but not just from Mandarin. From others who had the same hatred and desire to control and gain power.

Now Skeleton King and Mandarin slowly walked the path that led to the Holding Area on Ranger 7. That was where all of the Monkey Team's foes were kept. This would be the place to find what Skeleton King needed.

Mandarin put his hand to the panel, it read over his hand and allowed him accesses. They walked in silence into the hall and then made a right. There were different doors in the hallway. Each containing a person who at a point risked the lives of Shuggazoom and it's citizens. They walked until they came to a door that read the words of,

_Scraperton_

"Are you sure he's the one to help us" asked Mandarin?

"Yes" replied Skeleton King "I need a strong plan and he's someone that I know who will do more on his part to make it work."

"I still wish to know what you _are_ planning."

Skeleton King smirked, "Now, you must obey me and do as I say! In time I will explain, but until then Follow my directions!"

Mandarin nodded as he put his hand on the hand panel that locked the door. It opened reveling a small room with a desk and bed. On the bed was a snoring Scraperton. He looked the exact same, full of mechanical parts and no human.

"Wake him" ordered Skeleton King.

Mandarin didn't argue, he almost ran to Scraperton's bedside to wake him. A hard punch in the head made him fall off the bed.

"_Tick Tock! _What was that for?" he asked as he got off the floor. He then studied the Mandarin. He looked like the team members of the group that forced him in this Holding Cell. He then turned around to see his worse nightmare, Skeleton King. He bent to his knees in a bowing position, "Sk-Skeleton King" he said horified, "your alive, _Tick Tock!"_

Skeleton King smirked, he loved creating fear, "Yes, I am alive and I'm hear to gain the power that is mine!"

Scraperton gulped and shook with fear, "Listen to me" said Skeleton King, Scraperton raised his head "you want to be free" he continued "but that is not all that you want. You want revenge on the Monkey Team, and you want to gain power. You want to make them suffer as I do."

Scraperton looked shocked, "What is he planning" he thought?

"If you desire this so much, then you will follow me."

* * *

The past couple of days in Shuggazoom were sad, but soon became normal and happy. The team had continued to re-build, and there allies went back to there home planet. Yes, the city was back to normal. Well, not entirely.

Like earth, Shuggazoom celebrated a holiday we know as _**Halloween!**_ Tomorrow would be the day that children and adults even would take the night to dress up and go tic-or-treating! But even if it was a holiday, it didn't stop Antauri from making the team and himself work to re-build.

The team was currently constructing a building. Sprx was in his Fist Rocket lowering giant rails. Gibson, Chiro and Jin-may were waiting for him to lower them and then bolt it into place. Antauri, Otto and Nova were at the bottom of the structure, putting together the metal walls.

"Slowly, slowly Sprx" said Gibson over the communicator.

"Cool it, Mega Bran" said Sprx from inside the cog-pit "I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, I know that. But I also know you, and _you_ like to rush thing. And this job is not a type of job to rush on."

"Oh calm down Gibson" said Jin-may.

"Yea, Sprx will be careful." Then Chiro thought, "Wait you _will_ be careful. Won't you Sprx?"

"Of corse I will Kid" said Sprx as he lowered the beam.

_**Scraperton's Ship**_

"Well, well" said Scraperton, "there's the Hyper Force now. _Tick Tock_. This is going to be easy. _Tick Tock._"

Scraperton set the ship on auto pilot. Then got a small black circle box. It looked like nothing important, but it was.

Scraperton put the box in a small tube on the wall and pressed a button next to it. It sucked the box up the tube and then landed on the ground about 10 feet away from the construction. A timer was set 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BOOM! The small box was a small bomb.

_**Construction**_

The ground shook causing everyone on the ground to fall over. Then explosion spread. All of he fire, dust and smoke headed to where the Monkey Team was working. The force of the bomb was so intense that one of the walls that Nova, Antauri, and Otto started (but didn't finish) was beginning to fall. Otto was rite underneath it!

Nova saw "Otto" she yelled as she jumped up and before the wall crushed Otto to the ground, held the wall up.

Otto turned to see Nova rite next to him holding up a heavy wall about 4 feet away from there heads.

"Thank" he said.

"No problem" she said as she threw the wall on the ground.

The smoke covered around the unfinished building.

"What is this" asked Otto?

"I don't know" said Nova "but I can barley see!"

Then Antauri came over "Take my hand" he said, "we have to make sure the others are okay."

Nova and Otto did as they were told and rose to the air.

_**Scraperton Ship**_

Since the smoke was covering the area of the construction, no one saw the small ship coming from behind the Super Robot. He then turned on the auto pilot as he exited the ship and jumped onto the Super Robots shoulders. Scraperton then hit a bottom on his hat that activated two lasers. The lasers cut out a box of metal, allowing Scraperton to gain access to the Robot. No alarms went off because the alerts were off. He then entered.

_**On top of the structure**_

Antauri, Nova and Otto reached the others. They were holding onto the rails.

"Sprx you there" asked Chiro?

"Yea, I'm there kid" he said What happened?"

"We aren't sure."

"It seems to of been some sort of explosion" said Gibson.

"But how can an explosion pop out of no where" asked Nova?

"Beats me" said Otto.

"Well, the smoke is way to thick to use rocket packs" said Jin-may.

"Then how do we get off of here" asked Otto?

"Climb up to the First Rocket" said Sprx.

"Yes, good idea Sprx" said Gibson.

"Yea, I know I'm smart."

"However we have to remove that beam from your cable."

"Let me" said Otto as his hands turned into saws and sliced the cable.

"OTTO" said Gibson, "that cable was in good condition-"

"Oh your such a geek" said Nova as she grabbed the cable and started to climb.

"I am not, I just care about our equipment" Gibson said as he also started to climb.

"I call it geek" said Nova.

"I agree with you babe" said Sprx.

Everyone climbed till they reached up to the Fist Rocket. After they reached the top, even if it was cramped they all rode back to the Super Robot.

"The explosion seems to have settled down" said Gibson as he pressed buttons on the monitor.

"But how did that thing come out of no where" asked Jin-may?

"I'm not sure. It is logically impossible for an explosion to do that, unless something or _someone _meant it to happen at the time and place it went off at."

"But, who would want to hurt us" asked Chiro, "Skeleton King is gone."

"Yea, and why would it be so small" asked Otto?

"Maybe no one wanted it to hurt us" said Nova "Maybe it was just a Halloween prank?"

"Well, who ever did that prank has a sic mind if you ask me" said Sprx.

"I agree with Sprx" said Gibson.

"But hey" said Otto "everyone goes a bit nuts when" Otto got into a scary voice "_Halloween_ comes."

Nova then joined with s scary voice, "Yea, who knows what type of Creatures are out there, wanting to cause mayhem for Shuggazoom."

Otto laughed while inside Sprx was shaking. He knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but it was true. Something strange _**always **_happens on Halloween! And if this whole explosion thing was a prank, then who knows what will happen this year.

"Oh, how sweet. _Tick Tock." _whispered Scraperton as he snuck into Gibson's lab, "The Monkey Team believe that was a prank! _Tick Tock. _They really have lost some intelligence, even the blue one."

"_Scraperton_" said Mandarin through the Scraperton's communicator, "_Stop delaying time. Just get the book and then get out before the Monkey Team realizes they have an intruder!_"

Scraperton then reach out his hand to a book shelf that had the book. It seemed exactly the way Skeleton King described, "I still do not under stand why Skeleton King needed this book. _Tick Tock. _It only provides magic." (from episode Season Of The Skull)

"_Well, maybe that is the reason you idiot!"_

"Keep it down. _Tick Tock. _I'm going to be caught if your voice doesn't say quiet."

"_Fine" _Mandarin huffed "_just return back to the ship and then get back here."_

"Wait one moment, my deer friend. _Tick Tock. _I must know if this so called book of _magic_ really works. _Tick Tock."_

"_No! Your instructions were to come back to the Center with the book!"_

"Oh heres something. _Tick Tock. _It says here this spell will turn you into the color of orange, I'll see if it works. _Tick Tock_"

"_Scraperton-"_

"_Changeo Melticico Orangeoe." _After saying the spell Scraperton turned to the color Orange.

"Well, bet me bolts and screws, _Tick Tock, _this book actually works!"

"_Yes, and now you know that. COME BACK TO THE CENTER!"_

_**Outside the lab- **_"Hey did anyone here something" asked Jin-may?

"Oh very funny Jin-may" said Sprx "but you can't scare us!"

"Umm, actually I herd something to" said Chiro.

_**Back inside the lab- **_"Now look what you did. _Tick Tock. _They have herd us."

"_Good, then you can get back to the-."_

"I have a more creative idea. _Tick Tock. _Tomorrow for Halloween, the Monkey Team will have the most fearful night of there lives! _Tick Tock."_

"_No Scraperton-" _Scraperton signed off of the communicator.

Mandarin slapped his head.

Scraperton hoped onto Gibson's desk, climbed up to the air vent and disappeared.

"It was coming from here" said Jin-may as she opened the door. Scraperton was gone.

"Well, theres nothing here" said Antauri.

"So Sprx" said Nova "that means you can let go of my arm."

Sprx released a firm grip on Novas arm, "Oh Sorry" he said.

"It's okay, but you do know theres nothing to be scared of."

"I am not scared" said Sprx.

"Yes, you are" said Otto as he and the team left the room. Jin-may looked around the room one more time before she closed the door.

"Oh, but you will be" whispered Scraperton from inside the vent.

The next day was HALLOWEEN! This was when the city was covered in scary decorations, and music. Everyone thought it was fun and cool, but Sprx had chills down his spin at the very thought of Halloween. At breakfast when he looked out the window, his fur stood up.

"YES" Otto yelled as he ran into the kitchen! "It's Halloween!"

"Yea and you know what that means" said Chiro.

"CANDY" they both yelled!

"Candy is very unhealthy" said Gibson.

"Who cares" said Nova, "everyone LOVES candy."

"Yea and I can't wait till I get some in my tummy" said Otto with delight! "I love this holiday!"

"Speak for yourself" said Sprx quietly, but not quiet enough for Nova not to hear.

"What, you don't" she asked?

Sprx face turned a bit more red then usual, "I just think... Well... It's-"

"You just don't like it because your gonna get SCARED" said Otto!

"I DO NOT!"

"Do to."

"Do Not!"

"Do to."

"Do Not!"

"Dooooo Tooooo!"

"DO NOT!"

"Guys break it up" said Jin-may.

"Yes, do you know how childish this little fight sounds like" said Gibson?

"Yea" said Nova as she moved closer behind Sprx. Otto knew what was about to happen, he kept Sprx busy.

"Your rite Sprx. I'm sorry."

"Yea you better be" said Sprx as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Friends" said Otto as he outstretched his arm?

Sprx examined Otto's arm. He could have something on him that was a trap, but there was nothing.

"Okay" said Sprx as he reluctantly took Otto's hand and shook it.

"Good."

Then Sprx turned around with a scare.

"BOO" yelled a female voice from under a very real looking mask. It was a mix between a witch and an evil vampire. The skin was pale and looked real, with ugly wrinkles and brown scattered teeth.

Sprx yelled and ran under his circle chair shivering.

"HAHAHAHAH" laughed Otto, "Good one Nova!"

Nova removed the mask, showing her face red from laughing, "Man did you see the look on his face" she laughed?

"Yea, priceless" they high five each other.

Sprx stopped shivering, and instead of being scared he became completely Angry.

"What Was That For" he yelled?

Nova saw Sprx's turn even more red and it wasn't from embarrassment. Nova gave Otto a small punch in the rib with her shoulder to stop laughing "It was just a Halloween prank."

"Yea" said Otto.

"Oh come on" said Sprx "all you guys want to do is humiliate me!"

Nova got concerned "Sprx-"

"No I'm sick of it. And you know what....."

Sprx couldn't think of what else to say. So he did what any other guy would do when he was upset, huffed out the door.

The team looked bewildered.

"What was that about" asked Otto?

"I think that prank was a bit to harsh" said Chiro.

"But it was just a small joke" said Otto.

"Yea, but you know how Sprx is" said Nova.

Antauri stared at Nova, his eyes said it all. Nova nodded her head.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" she said as she headed towards the door.

"Oh but Nova!", she turned around. "Tell Sprx about our SCARY movie tonight" said Chiro.

"A Scary Movie" asked Antauri questionably?

"Yea, I'll explain later tonight."

Nova smiled as she headed out the door.

Nova first checked Sprx's room. He wasn't there, but by chance Nova looked out of his window and noticed Sprx was walking outside. Nova then ran out of the room so she could catch him.

"Hey, Sprx" she called out!

Sprx turned around "Oh great, what do you want now" he asked sounding frustrated?

"I came to apologize."

Sprx still looked mad,

"Look" Nova continued, "I'm sorry me and Otto played that trick on you. It wasn't rite."

"Do you like humiliating me?"

"No, it was just-"

"Because I HATE it when everyone..."

Sprx kept babbling about who no's what. Nova wasn't listening, but she was thinking of a way to say she was sorry and to make Sprx shut up. She had a perfect solution.

Nova quickly and gently gabbed Sprx's cheek and pulled him to a kiss (that really shuts up a ticked off guy!)

Sprx (being Sprx) couldn't stay mad when he was getting a smooth by Nova, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed.

Nova then let her lips go, but still had her hand around his cheek, "I'm sorry, now will you forgive me?"

Sprx still had his eyes closed, "If I get another one of those" he groaned.

Nova rolled her eyes, "How about I just go get you some ice cream?"

He opened his eyes, "Okay, I'll go for that."

Nova laughed as she let go of his soft cheek. They began walking to the Ice Cream Parlor.

The Parlor wasn't that crowded, but still had some people. The entire place was decorated with Halloween Decorations. From devils to skeletons, it was all there. Which made Sprx a bit nervous.

"So.... Uhh are we eating (gulp) here?"

Nova saw his face, it made her want to laugh but she kept her composer.

"Yea. Hey, you go get a seat, I'll go get the ice cream."

Sprx nodded and hesitantly went to get a seat while Nova got in the small line for the ice cream.

On the chart that had all the specials of the day, read a "_Halloween Treat_".

"That seems appetizing" said Nova, "I'll get two of those."

The teenager at the register smiled and nodded as he got the ice cream ready. He then returned with two big plastic bowls with ice cream, but the thing that made it a "_Halloween Treat" _was that on the ice cream there were gummy insects and eyes balls. They were eatable, but looked real! Also the chocolate souse was red, resembling blood.

"Thanks" said Nova as she took the ice cream and left. Since she was part of the Monkey Team, she didn't have to pay, (LUCKY!)

She then saw Sprx sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Here ya go" she said as she past him the bowl.

Sprx almost jumped out of his seat when he saw the ice cream. It did look real after all.

"Is this even eatable" he asked?

"Yea" said Nova as she took a bite of an eye ball, it was actually chocolate.

"Umm, this is good" she smiled, "go ahead its not gonna kill ya."

Sprx first made a face, but then hesitantly picked up his spoon and slowly dived in for some ice cream. He picked up a spider that was covered in ice cream and "blood" a.k.a chocolate sauce and swallowed it.

"What do you think" asked Nova?

"It's actually.....delicious!" He went in for another bite.

Nova smiled "You see, Halloween is a _good _holiday."

"And a creepy one."

She sighed as she took another bite.

Sprx also continued to eat, but found a _long_ worm in his scoop. He got an idea,

"Hey Nova" he said, "I think somethings wrong with worm."

Nova turned to Sprx making are-you-stupid look on her face, "I already told you, there eatable!"

"Oh come on, have half of it. You'll see what I mean."

"Alright fine. Rip me off a piece."

"You know it's more fun if you slurp it."

Nova sighed with an annoyed look on her face, "Fine" she said firmly. She took a small end of the long worm and began to slurp (got the idea from "Lady and the Tramp").

Sprx the quickly got the other half of the worm and slurped that end, they slurped until they got to the middle. Nova and Sprx's lips touched. She looked up and then realized what Sprx was getting at with the worm concept. Nova then kissed Sprx back and he smiled in success.

_**Back at the Robot**_

The team was getting ready for the night. Jin-may, Gibson and Otto were getting the candy together, and Antauri was meditating. Chiro then came in with a big evil smile on his face.

"Monkey Team" he called out for everyones attention "I now present to you the most awesome, mind tingling, scary, and utterly disgusting Halloween movie in all of Shuggazoom! "**The Tale of the 5 death Monsters" **he said in a spooky voice.

"That sound AWSOME" agreed Otto with delight!

"It sound repulsive to me" retorted Gibson!

"How can you say that Gibson," said Antauri calmly "You don't even have the slightest idea of what the movie is about."

"By the way Chiro describes this so called, _movie. _I can already see it will be unpleasant.

"Oh come on Gibson! It might be fun" said Jin-may happily.

"Jin-may, did you not just hear what Chiro just said?"

"Yea, but he's just excited cause it's Halloween. The movie can't be that bad."

"Oh think again" said Chiro from out of nowhere, making Jin-may jump. "For this movie won't allow you to sleep for week."

"Yea" said Otto, "It will have your fur...or hair, be standing on end while you shiver in fear."

"You see what I mean" said Gibson.

"There just fooling with you trying to get you scared."

"Hey, speaking of scaring monkeys," said Otto "wheres Sprx?"

"I suppose, he's still with Nova" said Antauri.

"Well, they should be back soon" said Jin-may, "they'll probably be wanting candy when they get back."

"I WANT THE CANDY" yelled Otto!

"If you have any candy now, you'll eat the whole bowl" said Chiro.

"What's wrong with that?"

Gibson slapped himself on the forehead.

An hour later, Nova and Sprx came back. Then Antauri put the team to work again to try and get the building done. Chiro, Sprx, and Otto complained most of the time, but then managed to get the structure 98% done by sunset. The candy rush had started! Kids and teens were going from door to door getting CANDY! Otto and Chiro convinced Sprx to go with them to join BT and Glenny, who were dressed up as apes, to go get candy. Gibson quickly refused and began giving a lecture on how candy will rot your teeth off. As he babbled on, Chiro asked Jin-may and Nova to come, but they decided to stay behind and pass out treats to people who came to the robot. He then asked Antauri, "Someone should come with you, to make sure you all dont _overdue _your pleasure for candy" he said.

They then planned to meet in the control room at around 9:45. Then they would watch the movie. Chiro couldn't wait!

"When do you think the boys will be back" asked Jin-may as she and Nova headed to the control room? They had been passing out candy for about 2 hours!

"Soon I think. It's-"

"Nine fifty two" said Gibson as he also entered the room.

"Where have you been for the last hour" asked Jin-may as she sat in her _new _bubble chair?

"In my laboratory."

"Figures" said Nova.

Just then, the boys entered the room.

"So how was it" asked Jin-may?

"You mean the candy rush" asked Chiro?

"AWSOME" yelled Otto!

"Yea, we got tons of good stuff" said Sprx!

"If you call, unhealthy sugar good, then yes" retorted Antauri.

"Oh lighten up! Besides it's MOVIE TIME" yelled Chiro!

"It (gulp) is" asked Sprx?

"You bet" said Otto!

"But we need popcorn" said Nova.

"Yea, a movie isn't scary, unless there is popcorn" agreed Jin-may.

"Oh, dont worry about that" said Chiro?

"They were selling some in the ice cream shop" said Otto as he brought in a _big_ bag of popcorn!

"Why is the ice cream parlor selling popcorn" asked Gibson?

"Gibson, I thought you were smart" yelled Otto "Everyone is watching scary movies. So everyone needs popcorn, DA!!"

"Otto there is no need to be rude" said Gibson!

"Guys break it up" said Chiro, "I want to see the monsters in the movie kill each other, not you guys" he teased.

"Then pop in the tape" said Nova sounding anxious!

"Umm...how long is the movie" asked Sprx with a shiver?

"About 2 hours" Chiro said happily.

He seemed ecstatic that the movie was that long. When on the other hand, Sprx only thought, "Great, 2 hours of total embarrassment."

Everyone sat on the new couch while Chiro put the movie into the slot.

"But before I hit play" he said (here we go again) "I have to worn you, this movie may put you into a state of shock because of it's terrifying and excruciating-"

"WE GET IT" everyone yelled!

"Just press the _play _bottom already" said Jin-may!

With that Chiro turned the movie on and sat to enjoy it with his team.

But he wasn't the only one...Hiding in the vents was _Scraperton. _Like the rest of the team, he stopped to watch the movie. He thought maybe this was the opportunity to get an idea for the Monkey Team.

The movie was about 5 innocent people becoming monsters. The people couldn't control themselves, so they went wild on there home village. They'd get every person in site and capture them. And with the help of the witch and the ghost, the witch was called _Sonia _before she was turned into a witch and the ghost's name was _Henry_, would tangle with the victims mind, causing them to go crazy. Then they'd go over to Frankinstine, who's name used to be _Ian, _he'd beat the people until they were to weak to even stand. After that they'd go over to the Vampire, _Brice _and the Werewolf, _Em._ Brice would suck the peoples blood while they were _dead, _then pass on the body to Em and she'd _eat _the remain-dings. This went on until only a few people were left in the village, all containing to a church to seek god for hope. One night when the band of Monsters went out for there daily meal, there were confronted with the final people of there home, there _loved ones._

Sonia's sister, _Olivia_. Henry's daughter_ Sophie. _Ian's best friend, _Chris_. Brice's mother _Claudia __and Em's fiance Tom. _Since there were so little people in the village, the group was ravenous, for hunger and to set fear. They decided to take one for themselves, each taking there loved one. As they started weakening there family and friends, the spell was becoming weaker. The people were turning back into there normal selves, but it was to late. By the time they all where back to normal everyone was _dead. _Feeling helpless, Sonia looked at her sister, dead underneath her. She then took the kitchen knife and stabbed herself. Then Henry looked at his daughter, he to killed himself by the knife Sonia used. Ian saw his best bro, covered in bruises and scratch marks. He then beat himself against the floor until he to was dead. Brice's mother was white as snow since all her blood was gone, so he ran outside and jumped off a cliff to his rocky death. Then Em seeing her loved one with bite marks and pieces of flesh missing. She then took her fiances belt, laid in his arms and strangled herself.

Everyone was petrified when the movie ended. Otto was actually _in_ the popcorn bag shivering. Jin-may was leaning on Chiro for comfort, and so was Chiro. Antauri sitting still, this eyes looked also looked petrified, Nova was looking the same way as Antauri, but Sprx was mostly behind Nova, shivering with fear.

Scraperton on the other hand (still hiding in the vents) was very pleased. With his book and this new idea, he had all the power.

"That" started Otto,

"Was" continued Chiro,

"AWSOME" they both yelled!

"Did you see Em's fiances face when she ripped his leg off with her bare teeth" asked Otto?

"Yea, oh and remember when Ian body slammed Chris in the face?"

"That was the most vial movie I have ever witnessed" said Gibson with disgust!

"That's why it rocked!"

"I thought it was terrifying" said Jin-may, "but also sad at the same time."

"Yea, it was pretty sad to see everyone die" agreed Nova.

"Well, what did you think about it Antauri" asked Chiro.

"I thought.....well, it definitely fit the theme of Halloween. Terrifying and disturbing."

"Hahahaha, yea thats the point of it" said Otto, "Hey, Sprx what did you think of it?"

Sprx then opened his eyes and looked over Novas shoulder to see, "Ahhh....I thought it was.....Great" he gulped.

"YOU BET IT WAS" yelled Chiro!

"Well, you have your own opinion" said Gibson.

"What? You didn't like it Gibson?"

"No, I did not. And now I can't see myself falling asleep."

"Oh your to scared" teased Otto?

"No, it's just the image of those disturbing scenes! There terrible! But, I am not scared, it is logically impossible for a human being to turn into that sort of vial organism."

"Well, I'll admit it" said Jin-may "that movie Freaked me out!"

"I'm with ya on that" joined Nova, "everything looked so _real_!"

"Yea, but I wasn't scared" said Sprx.

Everyone stared at him, "Yea rite" joked Chiro.

"You were mostly hiding behind Nova" joined Otto.

"It was cold, and of corse Novas _always_ warm."

"Oh yea, and that explains your _shivering_" said Gibson!

"Sprx," said Antauri "It is not cowardly to admit fear. The cowards-"

"Thanks Antauri, but I wasn't sacred at all!"

"You sure about that" asked Nova?

"Positive!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will cause it's the truth."

"Oh my gosh" gasped Jin-may as she looked at the time "it's almost midnight!"

It was about 15 till midnight.

"Dont we have to get up early tomorrow?"

"Yes" replied Antauri.

"OH WHY" yelled Otto?!

"Tomorrow we resume our construction."

"So we have to get up early" asked Sprx with dread in his voice?

"Yes."

"AHH MAN" complained Chiro and Nova!

"Well, I'm heading for bed" reported Gibson.

"Yea, I think I agree with you" said Jin-may.

"Why thank you."

"Are the rest or you going to bed soon?"

"Na, I'm gonna wait till midnight, then we'll go to bed" said Chiro.

"Are you sure that is a wise design" asked Antauri?

"No but it's a fun one. I'm in to" said Otto!

"Well, then count me in to" said Sprx.

"Same here" said Nova.

"I'll stick with my design and head to bed" said Antauri.

"Okay then your loss" said Chiro.

"Well, goodnight" said Jin-may as she bent over to give Chiro a kiss on the cheek, Chiro smiled.

"Good night everyone" said Gibson as he headed to his lab, probably to sneak his little chemical thing to bed again.

Antauri then nodded, wished everyone pleasant dreams and headed in the direction of his room.

Since Jin-may's _new _room was on the other side of the other side of the room she headed in the opposite direction. But to get to Jin-may's room she had to pass the training room. Big mistake.

As she passed the room, there was a noise. It sounded like metal falling and hitting the floor. This stopped Jin-may in her tracks.

"What was that" she asked herself?

Maybe some machine was broke. But still if anything was wrong, Jin-may needed to tell her team. So she opened the door to check.

On the floor was the vent panel and next to it was a big trail of dust.

"Now how did that happen" asked Jin-may as she went to pick up the panel.

"Man we definitely need to clean our vents more."

"_Indeed" _said a voice.

Jin-may jumped, "Who's there" she said as she activated her weapons.

"Now, Now you couldn't have forgotten me. _Tick Tock!"_

"Scraperton!"

Then out of the darkness came a very dusty Scraperton.

"What do you want!"

"Oh, Jin-may, _Tick Tock_, you have become like Chiro. Always wanting to get to the point. _Tick Tock."_

"The only point I want to get to, is the point where I beat you into scrap metal."

"_Tick Tock, _and your getting the same temper as Nova, _Tick Tock. _How charming."

"That's it" Jin-may activated her (hair rocket things). She began charging at Scraperton.

"Oh no you don't, _Tick Tock_" he said as he pulled out the book, "_Witcholess Tophones."_

This was a spell. Jin-may didn't see any sign of defense, so she didn't get out of the way when he called it out. All of a sudden Jin-may felt weak in the knees and then the rest of her body was weak. She fell on the floor. Then her chest felt as though it was on fire. The pain was all over. She yelled out a scream of pain. Then her body began to change.

"Oh, _Tick Tock, _this spell is also fast acting. _Tick Tock, _excellent!"

"What (pant) have you done (pant)" quivered Jin-may as her hair turned grey?

"Now listen to me,_Tick Tock, _when the transformation is complete, you will work for me. _Tick Tock, _your job is simple, turn the rest of the Monkey Team into monsters. _Tick Tock, _and then you may do as your hearts content, _Tick Tock. _But, you must leave the boy. Do you understand? _Tick Tock."_

"What (breath) do you (pant) mean?"

"You'll get your answer now, _Tick Tock._"

Then Jin-may unleashed a loud, horrifying scream. Her metal, instead of looking peach, it turned white. Her eyes turned blood-shot red and her uniform was now a black long cloak.

She was turing into a _witch. _

Footsteps of the Team could be herd heading to the training roo.

"_Tick Tock, _you know your mission. Now follow it or _else._"

And with that he disappeared, Jin-may had stopped fidgeting and screaming. She just laid there on the floor. _Waiting. _

"Jin-may" came Chiro in a panic, "what's wrong?!"

They saw her on the floor.

"What happened" he asked as he got to her side.

"Jin-may what is wrong" came Gibson's voice, "Dose anything hurt, How do you feel?"

A scary, crackle came from Jin-may, "_I feel..."_

Jin-may rose, "_SO ALIVE!" _she was standing there giving an evil laugh. This was not Jin-may and the Team knew it.

"Jin-may" asked Chiro?

Jin-may grabbed hold of Chiros arm and threw him against the wall.

"What are you doing" cried out Nova in horror?!

"Completing what needs to be done" she crackled as her hands turned into fire balls, "_Fire la Bur!" _She began throwing balls of fire at the monkey Team.

"What's happening" cried Sprx as he dodged a fire ball?!

"Something is wrong with Jin-may" called Antauri!

"Oh yea, LIKE WE DONT KNOW THAT!"

"No Sprx, someone is controlling her I can feel it."

"You haven't felt anything yet!" Jin-may then punched Antauri in the mouth, causing him to fly till he slammed into the wall.

"Jin-may" said Otto "we don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt _me_, you should be worrying about yourselves! _Le Geneya Lightning!"_ Out of her palms shot out giant strikes of Lightning.

"Guys Move" yelled Nova!

"This is......impossible" called Gibson as he shot a piece of lightning with his drills!

Jin-may smirked "Not if you a _witch."_

"A _witch" _asked Chiro as he got back up?

"Yes. I am a witch and now with my abilities, I can complete my mission!"

"Your mission" asked Otto?

"Let me guess, it's to destroy us all" asked Sprx?

"No. Its to turn you all into the monster thats inside!"

"I'm sorry Jin-may" Nova called out, "NUCKEL DUSTER!" Nova punched Jin-may in the stomach making her fly like Antauri had.

"Nova, don't hurt her" cried Chiro!

"We must stop her Chiro" said Antauri with serious eyes.

"We wont hurt her" said Otto.

"But we must secure her" called out Gibson as his hands once again turned into drills.

Chiro nodded.

"This is to help you Jin-may" said Sprx "MAGNET BALL LAZER!" Jin-may blocked his electric waves with her hand, held them and then shot them back at Sprx.

"How is that possible" he asked as he dodged the wave?

"I am sorry my friend" said Antauri "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Jin-may snapped her fingers and made Antauri end up in the position she was once was in. Making the scream aim at himself. It was so fast that Antauri had _no_ time to move out of the way.

"Antauri" cried Otto! "SRITCH SCRATCH DOOM THROWER" Otto hoped the blades would hook onto Jin-may's robe and get her stuck.

Jin-may made her hand turn into an even shaper blade, it cut through Ottos blade in a second.

"Oh No! My Blade!"

Jin-may smiled evilly. Then she turned to the one person that had refused to fight her, _Chiro._ Her hands turned into balls of fire again.

"CHIRO" called Nova as she pounced Jin-may to the ground!

"Your feisty" Jin-may said as she got up, "I know the _perfect_ monster for you!"

Before Nova could react, Jin-may placed her hand on Novas forehead and said, "_Wolf da la Death meat."_

At that Nova felt as though her chest was about to explode out of her chest. She screamed in pain!

"Nova" everyone cried!

"The transformation won't be complete until the full moon, _at midnight. _Looks like only 4 minuets of pain and you'll be one of me." Jin-may turned to the Team, "I'll be back, Ta ta." And with that she disappeared.

Everyone ran to Novas side,

"Nova" Sprx cried out as he rolled Nova on her back. Something had already changed. Instead of her mouth having normal teeth, her teeth were now..._fangs_.

"No" Nova panted in pain.

"Nova, you have...._big teeth" _said Otto?

Sprx turned to Gibson "What's happening to her?"

"I..I don't know" said Gibson, "but it's probably the same thing that happened to Jin-may."

"How is this happening" asked Chiro?

"Someone is behind this, but it's not Jin-may. I believe _other_ forces are at work here" said Antauri.

"But wait remember what she said" asked Otto "She said Novas transformation can only be completed from the full moon!"

"And your point" asked Sprx as he held Novas shivering body in his arms?

"Well, maybe if we block everything that sees the moon, maybe she wont turn into...whatever it is she's gonna turn into."

"It is worth a try" said Chiro.

With that everyone shut anything that could look out to the moon. The training room was now even darker.

"Now what should we do" asked Otto?

"I don't know" said Chiro, he then noticed the time, _midnight. _"Guys!"

But Jin-may had already arrived, "Oh no you don't" she said as she pulled Nova out of Sprx's grasp.

"Let her Go" yelled Sprx!

"I will when she becomes her new self!" Jin-may quickly carried Nova out of the room and into the hallway. There on the wall was a circle window, it faced the moon.

"NO" cried out the Team, even if they had no idea what was going to happen!

"Otto, you and Chiro know about monsters!" cried Sprx "Which one has to do with the full moon?"

"Well" said Otto, he then knew, "Oh No! A-"

"A werewolf!" called Jin-may!

"AHHH" Nova cried out, she began changing, her fur turned to a dirty shape of yellow, her ribs now perturded. Her nails and fangs grew longer and her eyes turned blood-shot red, like Jin-may.

"N-Nova" asked Sprx as he came closer?

Nova then stood, "I'm STARVING!" She began charging to the team.

"No" said Jin-may as she reached out her hand! Nova then stopped imminently. She pulled, trying to get to the team. She looked as though she was caught on a heavy chain that would not brake loose.

"I need meat!"

"You will. I_ swear_." And with that she and Nova disappeared.

"Okay! Someone explain to me what's going on" cried Sprx, "What happened to Nova?"

"Didn't you see her? She turned into a WEREWOLF" yelled Otto!

"I _know _that! BUT HOW?"

"That's something I'd like to find out" said Chiro.

"It is.....impossible" said Gibson "those..._creatures _are not real."

"Tell that to Jin-may, how is now a WTICH and Nova who is now a WEREWOLF" said Otto!

"Yes....but.." was all Gibson could say.

"It's like Jin-may put a spell on Nova" said Chiro.

"Like the movie!" said Otto, "The witch can turn her victims into things. And make them go crazy.

"Yea" agreed Sprx, "and maybe that's what happened to Jin-may! She got hit by a spell and turned her into-"

"This isn't Logical" yelled Gibson "That was a _movie_! This is _real_ life, and those things dont happen! I mean honestly, there are no such things as spells, witches, werewolves and any other monster like creature!"

"Gibson, do not close possibilities" Antauri said firmly "The only thing we now know is that, _somehow _Nova and Jin-may have been changed. And now it is our job to change them back, and find out who is behind this."

_**Control Room**_

"Release Me" struggled Nova! Jin-may still had her caught on the spell.

"No. Not until you knows what we are meant to do. If I let you go now, you'd eat everyone in sight! That would destroy our mission."

Nova stopped struggling at the moment when she herd the word _"our"_. She then looked at Jin-may with curios eyes, "What is this your saying?"

"_Tick Tock, _Maybe it is better if_ I _explain _Tick Tock" _came a voice_._


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is that" growled Nova?

"_Tick Tock, _Nova how could you forget me? _Tick Tock" _came Scraperton as he appeared out of thin air. "Oh well, you fought me when you were still a monkey simian, _Tick Tock. _But now I am your master!"

"NO ONE is my master" Nova began trying to bite at Scraperton, but was still held by the spell.

"Now, Now _Tick Tock, _if you dont obey me then I can make sure that _both _of you, _Tick Tock, _will suffer!"

Jin-may looked surprised while Nova growled, "How do you figure that? We have powers and strength that you dont have. And I feel no guilt in eating a dumb clock!"

"_Tick Tock, _yes I am well aware that you have powers but" he pulled out the book "I have more than you do, _Tick Tock. _I know what you all hate and your weaknesses Tick_ Tock. _Say for instance _Tick Tock, _Nova. The werewolf hates the sun _Tick Tock. I_f I'm reading this correctly it says that the sun feels like burning nails digging into your skin and you cant escape it Tick Tock. Seems very painful _Tick Tock."_

Nova growled with fury, for this was her weakness. It was terrible for your enemy to know your weaknesses!

"_Tick Tock, _and Jin-may you being a witch your weakness is to have no power, to be drained _Tick Tock. _I know the spell, and I _can _use it, but if you fallow me and do as I say, then there will be no need _Tick Tock."_

Nova and Jin-may glanced at each other. There were monsters, yet they were being controlled by someone. Someone that was now more dangerous and to the monsters, terrifying then them.

"So what is it that your wanting me to do" asked Nova?

"_Tick Tock, _to help. Jin-may and you must help me destroy the Monkey Team _Tick Tock_. But to not kill them, but to turn them into the monsters that you,_ yourselves_ are _Tick Tock!"_

"And if we _do _beside to obey you, what happens then?"

"_Tick Tock, _you may do what ever your hearts content! But, I do have a feeling of what you all want to do! _Tick Tock, _to attack the people of Shuggazoom city! Am I not correct, _Tick Tock?"_

Nova made her tongue go around her lips at the very thought of causing fear in someone "I'm getting hungry just at the thought!"

"_Tick Tock, _then I take it you'll join us!"

Nova thought of the situation again and realized there really wasn't any other choose she could make "...Alright" she growled (again).

"Excellent, _Tick Tock! _Now Jin-may, you may release her, _Tick Tock."_

Jin-may let her hands fall to her side. Nova then felt free, no invisible chain was around her.

"_Tick Tock,_ good now you plan, I have some.....work to attend to, _Tick Tock."_

"What type of work" asked Jin-may?

"_Tick Tock, _that is in my business, _Tick Tock. _Not yours."

He and the two she-monsters stared at each other for a minuet.

"_Tick Tock, _well I'm sorry my dear _dickies _(english word), but I must be going, _Tick Tock."_ At that he snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air.

"So the dumb robot has magic to" asked Nova?

"No, he's using some type of book. But it doesn't matter, we have to stay focus!"

"Fine" Nova snarled, she then looked outside a window to she a little peek of the moons light. This made Nova thirsty for strength. She wanted that moon so bad that she could _die_ for it!

"I can't take it anymore!" Nova sneered!

"What is it?"

"The moon! It's go gorgeous, I must get it's strength!"

"If it will make you more dangerous then go, but then meet me in the control room. I'm gonna see what makes this robot tick." With that she disappeared with a spell. Nova was to hungry to care so she ran off.

_**In Antauri's Room**_

"Why are we hear again" asked Otto? He and the other boys had gathered around Antauri's pod.

"We're here to think of a game plan" said Chiro in a voice slightly above a whisper. "Got any ideas anybody?"

"I think we should find a way get magic of our own, so we can stop Jin-may from twisting our minds" Otto blurted out!

"Otto, stop thinking of that ridiculous movie!" yelled a frustrated Gibson! "That won't help us at all!"

"Dudes, keep it down" scorned Sprx with a bit of fright in his voice.

"Oh, Sprx are you afraid-"

"Shut up you-"

"Enough" Antauri said firmly "everyone we must calm down and think of a plan."

Otto got annoyed "I just said a plan!"

"One that is actually _doable _and that would actually _help"_ said Gibson_._

"I don't know Gibson, maybe Otto is on to something" said Chiro. "Gibson, remember that book that we took. And it had magic in it?"

"Chiro, I think your turning as ill-logical as Otto. That book is improbable!"

"But, it worked. It made Sprx turn into a rat, remember" Otto blurted out?

Sprx put his hand to his temple, "Do you have to remind me?"

Otto chuckled with amusement.

"Okay, anyway" continued Chiro "That book could do thing. It might not be magic, but it can do _things_; and maybe we can use it to help us."

"Chiro that book-"

"Helped us in the past, when those people where under that curse "_Season of the Skull"_, if it helped us then, then maybe it can help us now!"

"Chiro sets a valid argument" agreed Antauri. "We must try anything to help us."

"But Antauri-"

"Gibson, calm down. Everyone seems to believe this could work, so we must try."

Gibson grew silent, he knew that he wasn't gonna win this argument. So he nodded hid head in agreement.

_**SLAM!**_

A giant slamming noise came from above, making the boys jump.

"What was that" asked Sprx bewildered?

Antauri got into his meditation form, "It's Nova" he said, "she's heading to the roof."

"Why would she do that" asked Chiro?

"Remember the movie" asked Otto? "The werewolf got power from the moon!"

"Then this might be a problem" said Gibson.

"Yea, Nova getting more powerful after she like...this" shivered Sprx!

"Okay then Antauri, can you see Jin-may" asked Chiro?

Antauri closed his eyes again, "Yes, she is going the Control Room" he said.

"Okay, heres the plan, Gibson you go get that book, Me and Antauri will go after Jin-may, and Otto, Sprx you guys go after Nova. Agreed?"

Otto and Sprx gulped with a bit of fear but nodded, so did everyone else.

"Okay, lets go!" Everyone left to go forth with there plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Nova was on the Robots shoulder gazing at the moon. She stared at it, as though it was the only thing alive. She breathed slowly, as she inhaled her veins popped out of her skin. As she exhaled, her muscles grew stronger, the moon was making the werewolf Nova become stronger and more aggressive by the minuet. Like it was some type of fast-acting drug.

"This is Amazing" she panted. "I feel empowered!"

But she wasn't the only one to see the gaze of the moon. Behind the head of the Robot was two green and red monkeys.

"She's been staring at the moon for 20 minuets straight" whispered Sprx.

"Novas now a _werewolf _and you know what werewolves do" replied Otto.

"Ahh, when have _I_ ever been an expert on monsters?"

"Remember the movie? And remember the werewolf in it, Em. Every night she would stare at the moon to get strength."

Sprx gulped, "So you mean she's getting _stronger_" he asked nervously?

Otto nodded.

"Oh well that's _great_!"

"Shh! Werewolves have good hearing. We have to be quite."

"Man, you are an expert" Sprx said as he crouched down like Otto to get a better view of there, _now_ _werewolf, _teammate.

As Nova inhaled, she smelt something off. Like it didn't belong on the top of the empty shoulder tops of the Robot. She could tell it was something _alive. _Otto had not mentioned that werewolf's had an amazing sense of smell. She could smell them, she knew they were behind the head of the Robot.

"This will be _fun_" she chuckled evilly. Then she took a giant breath and let out a bone chilling howl that could be herd out for miles. Otto and SPrx covered there ears it was so loud. Then Nova quickly and quietly turned around and climbed the head of the Robot.

Sprx and Otto came up from there crouching position, Nova was gone.

"Where is she" Sprx asked nervously?

"She was here a second ago" pointed out Otto.

"Yea, but...."

As Otto thought of where his werewolf friend was, a creepy feeling crept over him. As though he and Sprx weren't alone at the moment; and as though something was following them, "Ummm.... Sprx do you get the feeling we're being _watched?_"

Sprx stared at Otto. He had the same feeling, "Yea...you don't think-"

"She watching us" Otto finished his sentence.

Nova was slowly crawling down the side where Otto and Sprx were hiding. She gazed at her _prey_ and she got ready to ponce and _attack. _She was hungry for causing fear, so hungry that her mouth _?_

Sprx and Otto were mumbling to themselves until when they saw a drop a, what looked like water drip on the floor. They stared at it, the weather had no rain. At the same time, they looked up.

_**BAM!!!**_

Nova pounced on the two monkeys. They were in a small state of shock, at one second they saw a small drop of water or _drool,_ and the next a werewolf jumps out of no where and is now on top of them.

"To easy" Nova growled.

"Nova" Sprx called out as he picked himself up "We don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt _me? _Ha Ha Ha, Only worry about yourselves" she hissed as she dove into the two monkeys; with her fists at the ready.

"Sprx I think we should do that" panicked Otto as he pushed Sprx out of the way!

* * *

Antauri and Chiro were hiding behind Otto's bubble chair. They were keeping an eye on Jin-may as she was at the main computer pressing different buttons. They wanted to make sure Gibson wouldn't get caught as he looked for the book in his lab. So far Jin-may seemed content in just working on the main computer. This worried Antauri, we got a small step closer and activated his long range sight.

"Why are you doing that" asked Chiro?

"I'm trying to see if I can comprehend what Jin-may is doing with our computer" he replied.

"Well, what do you see so far" Chiro whispered curiously?

Antauri re-focussed his eyes, "It doesn't seem as though she's sabotaging any systems. But it dose look like she's trying to activate the security cameras from inside the Robot."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"As long as she doesn't activate the camera in Gibson's lab."

Chiro gulped. "Do you think she'll get to that camera?"

"Jin-may nose the systems, it's only a matter of time."

Chiro got nervous. If Jin-may found Gibson, he would be done for. "I'll warn Gibson threw the communicator, you still keep an eye on Jin-may."

Antauri nodded his head.

Chiro turned on the small devise and began to whisper, "Chiro to Gibson, you there?"

Gibson was in his lab, he was on top of a stool looking at the top shelf. He remembered how he organized all his books. As he began scanning the shelf, he got the message, "Yes, Chiro" he said.

Chiro was on the other line, speaking in a whisper "Look_, Jin-may is trying to activate the cameras so she can find us. If she find your lab camera...."_

Gibson realized he didn't have allot of time, he had tough Jin-may most of the systems for the robot. Like Antauri said it is only a matter of time. "Yes of corse" he replied "I will hurry."

"_Good, let us know if you have any trouble, Chiro out." _

"There will be no need for his assistance" Gibson thought as he continued his scanning the shelf. "I know his lab like the back of my cir-cuts, I know where everything is. And the sooner I get the book, I can show everyone that this whole pan is utterly ridiculous!" He continued to scan the first shelf, he _knew _the book was there because that's how he organized the shelves. Since he couldn't really reach the top, all the books he didn't really use were there, the book _had_ to be there. _But it wasn't._

"This is absurd" Gibson said aloud. He knew where everything was placed, how could _anything _be missing? He then checked the other shelf, then the next, and the next until he scanned the whole book shelf. This didn't make any sense. Gibson to loose something? And for when he needed the missing item the most! Something was wrong. Gibson knew it. He then went to the communicator.

"Gibson to Chiro" he said.

"_Yea Gibson, I'm here" _came Chiro through the communicator.

"Chiro, I dont know how to comprehend this, but......the book...is...missing."

"_What! You never loose anything!"_

"Exactly. I know exactly which spot I put that book in. I have never touched it, and now it's gone dont."

"_Somethings wrong."_

"My thoughts exactly."

"_Okay, Jin-may is about a minuet away from getting that camera ready. You have to get out."_

"Alright" he agreed. "I'll leave now."

"_Okay, Chiro out."_

Before leaving, Gibson looked again at the bookshelf. "I _know _I didn't miss-place that book" he though. "Someone _must _be behind this." He then very quietly ran out of the lab.

"Sprx, Look Out" called Otto!

Nova punched Sprx full in the stomach, almost making him fall over the edge of the Robot's shoulder, but he was caught by Otto.

"Ha Ha Ha" Nova laughed evilly! "What did I tell you? _Only worry for yourselves! _You both are pitiful!"

"Come on Nova" yelled Sprx as Otto pulled him up! "Snap Out Of It! You don't want to do this."

"Oh think again Red Meat! I do!" She got into her fighting stance "Boom Boom Wake Up!"

Otto and Sprx dodged her by a hair. "I'm sorry Nova" said Otto as he re-activated his saws "Scritch, scratch, Doomthrower!" He threw the blade, hoping that it wouldn't hurt Nova, but trip her up.

Nova saw the blade out of the corner of her eye. She turned around, opened her mouth and caught it. The blade then seemed useless as Nova broke it in half with her teeth.

"Ah-Oh" Otto whimpered.

Nova charged, "Knuckle Duster!"

Otto knew Nova was to close and there wasn't enough time to dodge her punch, so he stood there and closed his eyes.

Sprx saw his friend. "Otto" he yelled as he started up his magnets! Sprx then shot a magnetic pull, since Otto was metal, he would come with the flow with no problem.

"Thanks" he said as he came out of Nova's path.

"No prob."

Nova then got the trick that Sprx had pulled, he did not like it one bit. She ran to Sprx and when she was close enough, she grabbed his magnets. "Twirler and Hurler!" She spun him like a rag doll and then threw him against the Robots head.

"Too easy" she called out!

"Ahh my head."

"Sprx" Otto said as helped his friend up, "we need help. Werewolves are _WAY _stronger then the two of us."

"Oh yea, like I haven't noticed that!"

Nova began to charge again. "Run" Otto called as he dragged Sprx behind him! He headed to the door that led to back into the robot.

"How is heading inside going to help us" asked Sprx?

"Hey it's better then to fall off the edge!"

"Good point."

They slipped through the door with Nova rite on their tail.

"Well, now where should we go" asked Sprx as they both ran for there lives?

"Umm, I didn't think that far ahead."

"WHAT!"

Nova lunged missing Sprx's tail by an inch. "Okay, that's it!" Sprx turned on his jet pack and began zooming forward.

"Why didn't you think of this sooner" asked Otto as he too turned on his jet pack?

"Oh, SHUT UP and follow me!" Sprx made a sharp left and headed to the tubes. Nova gained speed and was _again _on their tail.

"Were not gonna make in" Otto called!

"Well, _thats_ positive!"

They flew as fast as they could, "Otto which tube can controls the others?"

"Antauri's."

"Okay then, lean right!"

They leaned right until they were heading straight to Antauri's tube. They gained more speed and landed head first into the crammed tube. The detector beeped and they headed down.

"Otto first get off me and then find the panel and some how make sure only _this _tube moves and Nova doesn't go _anywhere!" _

"You got it chief!" Otto got off of Sprx and undid a cable wire.

"Okay, she can't get to any of the tubes."

"Hopefully."

"Okay, now what do we do?"

"I say we find the kid and the others. Then come up with a plan."

"Sounds good! But I wonder" Otto trailed off in thought.

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking. Do you think Nova can rip threw the tubes?"

"I hope not!"

The boys were back in there same hiding spot.

"Are you _sure _you can't locate it" asked Antauri still in a whisper.

"Yes, it doesn't make any sense."

"Well, maybe it dose" Chiro spoke up. "You never touched that book. It only stayed in your book shelf, and now it's missing. It has to be more then a coincidence."

Antauri nodded his head "I agree. The book must serve a purpose in what is going on."

"Antauri-"

"Gibson, stop being incredulous, now your whole method of figuring things out is to be _logical_" Antauri pointed out. "Be logical here. What other conclusion can you conclude?"

Gibson's face fell, "None" he admitted. "But this still makes no sense! Who would want to steel that book, _knowing _it contains this so called _magic, _and know how to control it?"

"Well, there are a couple of people who I think would like to mess with us" said Chiro.

"Yes, but now we must find Otto and Sprx. Then-"

Antauri was cut off by Sprx's voice threw the communicator, "Yo kid, you there?"

"Yea Sprx we're all here" Chiro responded.

"Good. Look we lost Nova.....for now. What are we gonna do now?"

"Well we have a small dilemma" Chiro explained about the missing book and there suspicions on how it contributed in the chaos.

"Wow, so what should we do" asked Otto?

"We'll be waiting for you at the bottom of Antauri's tube. We'll think of something there."

"Alright kid, Sprx out."

"Okay lets go." They all quietly tip toed away from Jin-may and headed to the tubes and waited. About 30 seconds later Otto and Sprx arrived at the end of the tubes.

"Well that when smoothly" said Gibson.

"Yea, well it didn't up on the roof" said Sprx.

"Man Nova's an animal" said Otto.

"That's maybe why she's a _dog, _Otto" Chiro pointed out.

Sprx glared at him, "No efface."

"Wait" said Antauri "do you all hear that?"

"Hear what" asked Otto?

Suddenly loud thumps came from the tube next to Antauri.

"Ah-Oh."

"Here comes our werewolf now" said Gibson. "Hide!"

They all ran to a spot where there seemed to be no cameras as Nova ripped the metal tube open.

Nova growled in frustration "The second I get my claws on those two" she hissed!

"Nova, where have you been" asked Jin-may?

"I had visitors."

"Oh, well I can see you lost them."

Nova growled "When I find them-"

"Well, try and find them! I've checked all the cameras and can't find them!"

"Oh I don't need cameras" said Nova as she got to the ground.

"Ahh, there sent. Maybe your helpful after all."

"Just keep talking" Nova continued to sniff. She came to one of the bubble chairs where Gibson was hiding.

Nova jumped him "This isn't the meat I was looking for" she said, "but I found one morsel." Nova then passed Gibson to Jin-may

Everyone else came out of there hiding spots.

"Let him go" said Chiro!

Jin-may gave an evil gin "Oh, so now we found everyone! This game of hide-and-go-seek was getting old any way!"

"Release him" said Antauri as he activated his ghost claws!

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we'll have to say no on that!"

Chiro stepped forward "I'm sorry Jin-may!" He got into his fighting stance, "Lightning Kick!"

Jin-may then (by using her mind) caused Chiro to fall face flat on his face. Then Nova grabbed his feet and preformed the same Twirler and Hurler attack she committed to Sprx on the roof.

Everyone activated their weapons, "Gibson, come on" yelled Sprx as he shot a beam of electricity to get Novas attention!

"I Can't" Gibson struggled! "It is as though she's put a spell on me that disconnects my circuits breakers."

"What" yelled Sprx as he dodged another lightning bolt from Jin-mays other free hand?

"I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Oh."

Antauri dove for his friend "Monkey Mind Sc-" Nova jumped up and pushed Antauri out of the way.

"CHANGE HIM NOW, I CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF!"

"What are you saying" called Chiro?

"Oh, only a small miner transformation" Jin-may raised her hand to Gibson's for-head.

Everyone got the message on what was coming. They all yelled, "No!"

"Oh don't worry," said Jin-may "you'll all follow the fate!" Her voice turned scratchy and horse as she said "_La sector da bat es vampire!"_

"NO" they all yelled!

Nova chuckled as the transformation was processed. Gibson fell from Jin-mays grasp and started squirming on the floor as his teeth turned sharp. The hyper force (well the non-monster part) crowded around there painful friend. Gibson's face was now pale and his fur was turning black and gray; as though he was aging at tremendous speed. His eyes then turned red, but the worst part was when, from his back shoulder blades, his wings grew in.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibson rose as in his new form. He was no longer a monkey, but a _vampire. _He pulled his lips back and reveled his fangs. Like Novas, his were sharp; his face had an expression of anxiousness and delight. He took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"Welcome" said Jin-may sounding approved.

"I never knew I could feel this, this king of empowerment before" Gibson smeared. "It feels exhilarating!"

The rest of the team gazed in horror. Not one, not two, but _three _of their team members were turned into this evil and vial form; not knowing if they could ever return back into there normal forms made it all the more horrifying.

Gibson took a step forward, looking at his feast. "Ahhh" he groaned with delight as he took in a breath of there sent, "I parched!" Before he could pounce and begin attacking, Nova pulled him down.

"We must discuss this" she growled as she turned to Jin-may. She nodded and with a small snap they were gone.

"THIS IS INSANE" Sprx bellowed!

"I agree" said Antauri "this is getting out of hand."

Sprx frowned, "But what can we do? There monsters aiming at destroying us and taking over Shuggazoom!"

"Maybe not necessarily" replied Antauri.

"What do you mean" asked Otto?

Antauri turned to Chiro, "I think you can explain Chiro. Think."

Chiro knew that this was some sort of test. To get him thinking, this is what Gibson and Antauri wanted him to do. "Whoever turned Jin-may into that _witch._ Could of killed her" he guessed.

Antauri nodded, so he continued. "But they didn't, they spared her for a reason" it suddenly became clear "so she could turn everyone else into _monsters._" Antauri again nodded with approval.

"But why" asked Otto? "And who would even _want _to turn us into monsters; Skeleton King is gone."

"Perhaps people who are loyal to him. _Living_ or _Dead_."

"This is insane!"

Otto half grinned, "Sprx you _already _said that."

"I know, but this whole thing deserves to be called insane at-least eighty times!"

Chiro also grinned "You can say that again." Chiro then put on a straight face "We have to find out who's _really _behind this." Chiro saw out of the corner of his eye Otto already trying to answer, "But it's not Jin-may or Nova or Gibson. I mean the person who turned them into that."

"Yea" agreed Sprx "then we'll know for sure how to fight the piece of scrap metal who's been messing with us!"

"How" asked Otto. "They disappear out of thin air!"

Chiro's frowned at that. He didn't know that part.

Antauri stepped in "I may have a suggestion."

"Well, you should of thought of that _sooner_" complained Sprx! Antauri shrugged.

* * *

Gibson stood up "But why must we leave the boy?" Jin-may and Nova had explained the whole plan. How they must turn the team into monsters, follow Scraperton and his commands and leave the boy unharmed.

"We don't know ourselves" said Jin-may.

"It's _frustrating_" growled Nova. "But we must go forth with whatever this dunce wants...for now."

"So you must follow us."

Gibson nodded his head, "This will be simple."

"_Tick Tock,_ I dearly hope so" came a voice.

Gibson jumped, "Who's there?"

"The moron who's controlling us" whispered Nova.

* * *

Chiro, Sprx and Otto clutched onto each others hands as Antauri (in ghost form) took them through walls. From one, the boys herd voices, they were sure that the rest of there team was behind it. As they came close to the wall Antauri said,

"I'll stop in-between so we will stay hidden."

Everyone understood and kept quite as thy listened.

"I see you found another one,_ Tick Tock. _Excellent!" Gibson growled at the site of Scraperton as he spoke. "Now there just three more, _Tick Tock."_

"I remember you" Gibson said, "Scraperton."

"_Tick Tock,_ isn't it facetious Gibson how now I'm now ruling you? _Tick Tock, _miracles do happen."

Nova whispered "More like nightmares happen." Scraperton either didn't hear or just ignored Novas ignorance.

Otto was shocked "Scraperton!?"

"Otto, shut-up" muttered Sprx! "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Sorry, but...of all the villains we fought, _Scraperton_?"

Novas ears twitched as she herd faint traces of voices, Gibson also herd it. Werewolves and Vampires were excellent at hearing.

Gibson saw Novas face and nodded, they knew there was someone listening in.

"Well, _Tick Tock, _I must attend to my _other _duties. _Tick Tock, _I shall leave you _inhumane _mongrels to finish the job." Scraperton pulled out the book, muttered some words and disappeared.

"What I wouldn't do to disconnect that jerks mind" Jin-may huffed!

"We can do that later" said Nova.

Gibsons voice was a whisper, "We have company."

Jin-may grinned evilly.

"Hey, did you guys catch what they just said" asked Sprx?

Chiros got worried, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Shh" Otto and Antauri hissed!

Jin-may, Nova and Gibson quietly creeped to the wall. Nova bent down and began sniffing until she smelt monkeys and a human. She stood up and pointed to the spot where they were at. Jin-may cracked her knuckles, took a deep breath and (using magic) her hands went into the wall. She immediately felt a metal body and grasped onto it. She then pulled it out of the wall.

The body was Antauri's. He and everyone else flew out of the wall and were now lying on the floor.

"Think you could _out-smar_t us" asked Jin-may sarcastically?

Nova chuckled "It just gets easier and easier!"

The team stood, "Come on guys" Chiro begged! "We dont want to fight you!"

"Ahh Chiro" whispered Otto. "We already tried that and it doesn't really work."

Jin-may grinned "Your right." she, Nova and Gibson got into fighting stances, "It doesn't." With that, all three of them pounced on the team by surprise. Gibson had targeted Otto, Nova to Sprx, and Jin-may to Antauri and Chiro.

"Scritch Scratch, Doomthrower" Otto yelled as he unleashed his saws onto Gibson!

Gibson didn't even move, he grinned as he outstretched his wings to cover his body. The saws instantly broke as they smashed into the wings.

Otto knew he was in trouble. "Ah Oh."

Gibson then opened his wings, took flight and dove for Otto.

Sprx didn't want to hurt Nova so he decided not to use any of his defenses. He wasn't safe, so all he could think of to do (so he wouldn't die) was to run, Nova had began chancing him around the room.

"You know I wished for years that you'd chase after me" Sprx panted "but I didn't really think of it like this!"

Nova growled "Oh Shut Up! I'm starving, just get it over with for yourself!"

They continued there game of cat and mouse...or in this case wolf and monkey.

"Come On Jin-may" Chiro pleaded! "We don't want to fight you!"

"Chiro, it's to late for that" Antauri urged!

Jin-may gave an evil chuckle as she sent about thirty fire balls toward them.

"Monkey Mind Scream" Antauri yelled as he gave a high pitched scream to destroy the balls of flame!

Chiro joined in, "Chiro Spero!" He threw his (spear/lightning bolt thing) at the balls, this caused them to blow up into ashes. While the smoke cleared, Jin-may took the opportunity to surprise. At the speed of light she raced over to Antauri and pinned him down, "I saw you were in your Ghost Form when you came though the wall. Well, then you'll fit in perfectly with this."

Chiro then saw, "Nooo" he called as he raced to Antauri!

"_Lo Ghost da Soul!" _Chiro was to late.

Antauri began shivering on the floor as he began to turn into his form. He would turn invisible and then out back to his ordinal form. Chiro knelt to his friend is panic.

"No, not Now! I'm so sorry Antauri!"

"Ch-Chiro..." Antauri couldn't finish his sentence. His transformation was complete. Antauri was now completely white, he also wore a white cloak. His eyes, like everyone else, had eyes that were red and his hands now had long and sharp nails.

Chiro looked at him as he stood, the odds weren't good.

Nova was chasing Sprx, they were running past the group. When Sprx saw Antauri, his draw dropped. "GRAET" he thought, "we're done for!"

Gibson threw Otto from the air to the ground; he landed behind Chiro, he also saw the new _ghost _Antauri. He looked terrified. Then all the monsters stood together, they looked invincible.

"HaHaHa" Jin-may laughed! "When will we get _hard_ challenges?"

"When will _I _eat" Nova huffed?

"As soon as we're done."

Out of nowhere, Antauri was gone.

"Where'd he go" called Otto?

Otto then was shoved against the wall and was gasping for air.

"What the heck" Sprx yelled?

Chiro knew the answer "It's Antauri." He and Sprx raced to help their green friend, who was turning even more green by the second, but were blocked by Vampire and Werewolf.

"Out of the way Gibson" Chiro turned his hand into a fist, "Thunder Punch!" Suddenly He and Gibson were tumbling on the floor fighting. Then when Sprx tried to help Chiro, Nova came in and started smashing Sprx. Jin-may just watched in delight.

Antauri still had a firm grip around Otto's neck and refused to let go, but that wasn't what Otto was paying attention to. Otto knew the Robot better then anyone. He knew every wire, cord, cable, tube, _vent._ Thats what he was trying to find, the vent door. When he found it he soon had an idea. Chiro and Gibson were coming closer and closer to him and Antauri. As Gibson pinned Chiro down he noticed Gibsons leg was about in the reach of his tail. So, making sure that Antauri wasn't looking, Otto rapped his tail around Gibsons leg and pulled in onto Antauri. Making them both fall over.

Antauri looked annoyed as he got up, "Watch it, leach!"

"Oh your one to talk, Robe Boy!" All of a sudden they pounced on _each-other _and started fighting.

Chiro helped Otto up, "That was smart" he said!

"Thanks. Now lets get Sprx and get out of here!"

Apparently, Antauri and Gibson were on the rode of killing each other, so Nova was forced to separate them. Letting Sprx go free.

"Com' on!" Otto directed the way to the vent and shut it behind them. The boys began to crawl through the vent tunnel in-till they were on the other side of the robot. When they found a spot big enough, they huddled up together.

"Okay, I'm gonna be the first to say it" began Sprx, "WE'RE DONE FOR!"

"Shhh, Sprx they'll hear you" Chiro hissed.

"Sorry kid, but it's the truth."

"No, it's not!"

"How do you figure that" asked Otto?

"We have to come up with a plan-"

"We _already _tried that" Sprx complained.

"Yea, but we have to try! I don't want to be turned into a deadly monster. Do you?" Sprx didn't have any comments to that.

"Well, do you anything" asked Otto?

"Actually yes..."


	5. Chapter 5

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST THEM" yelled Jin-may!

"Blame, ghost freak" complained Gibson!

"Me! What about you, bloodsucker!"

"Why you-"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO MORONS" screamed Nova! The two boys immediately shut their moths and stood still. They knew how aggressive a hungry werewolf could get. "Now" she continued still sounding annoyed and angry, "if you two would start _concentrating, _instead of being idiots, we can find those three and get this job over with!"

"She is right" agreed Jin-may "If we want metal head over there off our back we have to work _together." _

Gibson and Antauri growled at each other (Man there _really_ different in monster form) "Fine, but just this time" huffed Gibson! Antauri nodded in agreement, still looking mad.

"Alright," said Nova "I think i can pick up their trail from-" she suddenly stopped talking and put her nose in the air. She smelt something _amazing! _It was a smell she was familiar with, Mr. Gackslapper_'s _buggers. They were warm, she could tell, and juicy. Nova was so hungry that she could barley contain herself! She forgot about everything and began following the delicious aroma, but as she began to wander off, Jin-may reached out her hand.

"Where do you think your going?!"

"Must" pull "eat" pull "FOOD!"

"What's wrong with her" asked Gibson sounding repulsive?

"I don't know!" Jin-may pulled again, but Nova still kept pulling with all her might.

"She's not going to be any help if she's like this" said Antauri! "Just let the mongrel go off."

Jin-may knew he was rite. She gave a sigh of frustration and put her hand down. Nova then took off at a run.

"We'll find then faster without her" Gibson huffed.

* * *

"I hope this works" said Chiro as he and Otto stared at the 13 lbs worth of old refrigerated Hover burgers from outside the training room.

"How will it _not _fail? Remember in the movie when the werewolf was starving? She did anything to get the food, Nova will come."

Nova ran as fast as she could to the smell of meat. She was getting closer. The smell was coming from the training room, so she made a sharp right and saw the meat. She didn't even check to see if anyone else was in the room, Nova dived head first into the pile of burgers. With her teeth, she began ripping them into shreds.

Chiro saw the chase "NOW SPRX!"

Sprx turned his hands into magnets and shot a red laser to the control system in the training room, making the lights turn on completely bright and hot. Nova cried in pain as Sprx locked the door behind him.

"You sure she wont be able to escape" asked Chiro?

"No way! Werewolves become really weak under light."

Nova began to scratch the metal door, then she started whimpering. Sprx felt terrible, he frowned and his eyes were filled with guilt.

Chiro saw "Hey don't worry Sprx. When we turn her back into your Nova, she'll thank you."

Sprx nodded his head "Your rite kid."

Otto cut in "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets kick some Monster butt!"

* * *

"Alright, heres the plan" said Jin-may.

Gibson looked annoyed "Who put you in charge witch?"

"I did!"

"How can you be in charge" Antauri huffed?

Jin-may got into both their faces "I am in charge since I can turn you into a useless white pillowcase and you into bug. And if you both dont do as I say then I'll be turning you both!" She took one step back "Got it?"

Gibson and Antauri both growled, but they Jin-may spoke the truth. "Fine" they both pouted.

"Good" she said firmly "Now Gibson, you try to find their scent and Antauri you look in every room in this Robot."

"And what exactly is _your _job" Antauri asked?

"I will also look. Now GO!" Gibson and Antauri nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

"Okay keep going in circles" Otto instructed. He was ordering Sprx to move in circles so his scent would be more visible.

"Your positive he'll fall for it" Sprx asked?

"Sprx you dough me to much!"

"Sorry, it's just weird taking orders from you."

"Well he _is_ the monster expert" Chiro pointed out.

"Shh" Sprx hissed "do you hear that?"

Otto activated his ears for long distance "It's Gibson, around 200 yards from us. He can smell us and he's coming closer."

" 'Kay then" Chiro said "scatter." with that the three guys split up.

Gibson came around the corner. He smelt the scent more and more clearly as he came closer. "There here somewhere" he said. He continued his trail.

Because Vampires did not have as good sense of smell in tracking as werewolves, Gibson could not tell that there was another figure in the hall. He was so concentrated on this one scent that he didn't smell Chiro looking down on him from the ceiling. Or Otto from the left side, or Sprx on the right. Otto and Sprx looked up at Chiro for him to give them the signal.

Chiro looked carefully down at Gibson. He made sure that he was directly above Gibson. When he was sure, he looked back at his two friends and nodded his head, then got his fist ready. "Thunder punch" he yelled! His fist gamed into Gibsons back and pinned him to the ground. Then Sprx activated his magnets and grabbed Gibson with them while Otto opened the training room door where Nova was held. Sprx than thew Gibson into the lighted room, and like Nova, locked him in by Otto. Vampires were also affected by light.

"Two down, two to go" Otto exclaimed!

* * *

Antauri faded through the wall, "Have you found them" he asked Jin-may?

"No! And now I have no idea where Gibson is, AHH! Must I do everything myself?"

"Calm down Jin-may!" Antauri hissed. "That _vampire_ and _werewolf_ wont be any help to us anyway. We can easily finish off the other two simians. Hand over the boy, for whatever reason, and get our freedom."

Jin-may gave a sigh "I will admit it, you are right, _but _first we have to find them!"

"You mean the two robots and the boy? We'll find them sooner or later. They can't hide from us forever." Jin-may sighed again and nodded.

"_Tick Tock, __w__hat is this" came a familiar and annoying voice? "I see you have, __Tick Tock,_ misplaced your allies. Am I not correct?"

"Along those lines" Antauri growled.

"_Tick Tock, _well that is very unfortunate."

_Thats what he thought..._

For Chiro, Otto and Sprx, Scraperton being here was a good thing. They were currently hiding in the vents looking down and planning there next move.

"Okay, got the plan" asked Chiro?

"Got it kid."

"Ready when you are!"

"Well, have you even found the others, _Tick Tock_?"

Antauri lowered his brows "We'll find them. They cant hide forever!"

"_Tick Tock, _for your sack I hope so. But-"

"NOW!" All of a sudden Chiro, Sprx and Otto flew to the ground, landing on Jin-may and Scraperton. Otto just phased through Antauri's ghost form. They quickly got up and activated there weapons and started there attack plan. Sprx and Otto took Jin-may and Antauri, while Chiro concentrated on Scraperton.

"Your going down Monster Freaks" Sprx boasted!

"Ha Ha" Antauri laughed! "Two simple minded simians against a witch who can turn your attacks against you, and me, a ghost who can fade through anything that gets thrown at! I almost feel sorry for fighting you!" Jin-may laughed evilly in agreement.

"Oh but thats where your wrong" popped Otto!

"We won't be fighting at all" Sprx added. Jin-may and Antauri looked at each other in confusment. But then the roar of jet packs awoke them. Otto and Sprx had disappeared.

"_Tick Tock, _what are you waiting for?! GET THEM!"

Jin-may could see the truth. "But Scraperton-"

"Do as I say or else, _Tick Tock!_"

"We must" growled Antauri as he pulled Jin-may towards the path that Otto and Sprx had taken. Jin-may could see he was right and began running after the two monkeys, leaving Scraperton alone with Chiro.

"_Tick Tock, _what are you planning _boy_?"

"Man for a robot your pretty dumb, you know that right?"

Scraperton turned red with anger as he pulled out the book "DUMB, am I? _Tick Tock, _you'll pay for your that. _La freeze dan spears_!"

All of a sudden sharp, spears of frozen ice came flying out of no where heading straight for Chiro. As he ran, the spears followed him about ready to rip his skin off.

* * *

"Hurry Up Otto" Otto yelled! "You dont want them getting _too_ close!"

"Dont worry, I know what I'm doing." Antauri and Jin-may were gaining on them. (_All part of the plan._)

"Jin-may I have had _enough_ of this child play! Shoot them to the ground!"

"You dont have to tell me twice, _Fire la Bur!" __Her fire balls re-appeared and she began shooting them at the guys jet packs. After firing about 20, one hit Sprx and he fell face down on the floor. Jin-may quickly turned him on his back and pulled her arm backward, ready to give out her transformation spell._

_"Now it's your turn S-P-R-X-7-7!"_

_"_I don't think so_" Otto yelled as he threw a blade directly at Jin-mays face, but was caught and crushed by Antauri._

_"_Do you really think simple_ saws will stop us?!"_

Sprx saw his chance as Antauri and Jin-may were distracted with Otto; he activated his magnet. "Magnet Tingler Blast!" The wave caught Jin-may and Antauri off guard, it was to late to react. They were already stuck by the electricity. Antauri couldn't phase threw and Jin-may couldn't move her arms to say any spells.

"_NEVER __EVER _dis the SAWS" Otto announced proudly!

"Haha! You bet dude" Sprx laughed! "Okay now go help Chiro while I deal with them."

"Got it!" Otto then ran back to his leader.

"_Swords of da la Fear" _Scraperton was now throwing (also) sharp swords and knives at Chiro.

"Thunder Punch" he yelled as he defended himself!

"_Tick Tock, _you still are persistent aren't you Chiro! Well now-"

"Oh No you dont" came Otto! "Slice Em and Dice Em!" A saw came in the air and went straight through Scraperton's mechanical leg, causing it to off. He fell on the ground and dropped the book in front of him.

Otto went straight to friend. "Chiro you okay?"

"Yea, thanks for-"

"_Tick Tock,_why you insolent little creep of a monkey!" Scraperton huffed out as he turned straight to Otto. "You'll Pay!" He remember a spell that he had seen repeatedly, "Frankinstine la is Skell!"

"No" Chiro yelled as he saw his friend become into a tall, pale green monster! _Frankinstine._

Otto stood up with drewl running down his cheek, "_Tick Tock, _maybe not my best choose in monster" he admitted.

Chiro noticed that the book was still out of Scraperton's hands. He instantly grabbed the book and flipped to the page he needed so desperately. In his haste, accidently ripped the page out of the book. He didnt pay any attention as the book fell on the floor as he held onto the page.

"NO" Scraperton hissed! "You'll ruin EVERYTHING!" It was to late.

"_La freedom of da es Monster es Form da evil!"_ A giant light flashed thew out the robot. The light was so bright that for a minuet no one could see anything. Scraperton took this opportunity to flee. He re-attached his leg as best he could and reached for another object. Then without anyone noticing slipped away in the vents.

Chiro blinked to get his sight back to normal, he saw Otto on the ground, but he wasn't in his monster state. He was back as Otto. Chiro ran to his friends side "Otto, you okay" Chiro lightly shook Otto until his eyes opened.

"Oww" he moaned "What hit me?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yea, Scraperton was saying some sort of spell then..."

"You turned into a Frankinstine."

"Cool!" Chiro rolled his eyes. "So I guess you finished him off right?"

"Yea" Chiro then had a small smug grin on his face. "Hey we should go get the others!"

"Oh Yea!" They both got up and headed to the hall where Sprx was talking to the normal Jin-may and Antauri. When they saw each other, Jin-may ran full speed at Chiro and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean... I didn't know... I couldn't control-"

"Jin-may it wasn't your fault! We all knew you guys were transformed, you would never _really _want to turn us into monsters... Well at least I hope so." Jin-may smiled as she hugged Chiro again and he hugged her back.

"Okay now lets see how our _carnivore _monsters are" Sprx joked as he opened the training room door. Showing the lights on high and Nova and Gibson on the floor. Sprx sprinted over to Nova. While Chiro and Otto headed to Gibson.

"Ohh" Nova groaned "what happened?"

Sprx helped her up "You got turned into a werewolf."

"Yea, rite! Halloween is already over Sprx."

"Actually" Antauri cut in "it is true. We were all transformed by Scraperton."

"Antauri stop trying to pull my tail! My head hurts!"

Antauri eyed her, "Nova remember back before midnight, the moon?"

Nova thought for a while and then remembered back when she was not a monkey, but a _dog. _"How did...Why...I WAS A DOG?!"

"Yea you should of seen yourself" Otto laughed. "And Gibson, haha! You were a bat!"

"Yes Otto, I'm fully awhere of that. Please do not remind me."

"Haha!"

"Guys" Jin-may started "Im so so sorry. This all started with me. I-"

Chiro took her face in his hands gently and forced her to look at him. Then said "Jin-may, this was NOT your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

Jin-may still felt guilty "But-" she was cut off by Chiros lips touching hers. She closed her eyes and instantly forgot about everything.

"So" Nova began "your positive that I was turned into a... _werewolf_?"

"As sure as the fur on my back" said Sprx.

"Well, did anything else happen to me? Cause I feel _gross!_"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I have a horrible taste in my mouth!"

"Oh" cut in Otto "thats because you ate 13 pounds of leftover Hover Burger meat!"

Novas face then turned as green as Ottos. She covered her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick" she said as she ran to the bathroom.

"Ha ha! Sprx, I think you'll have a while before you can kiss her again!" Sprx glared back at him.

"But still" complained Gibson "I am curious, why did Scraperton want to invade us?"

"That part Gibson, I am not sure if we'll ever _find _the answer to" replied Antauri.

"But Chiro, you did get the book back didn't you" asked Otto? "Maybe theres a spell for Novas bad breath" he elbowed Sprx humorously as he gave a small chuckle.

Thats when Chiro realized "OH NO THE BOOK!"

* * *

Scraperton was on his knees in-front of Skeleton King begging "I'm m-most sorry m-m-my lord. _Tick T-Tock, _I o-only m-meant to-"

"To get your own revenge" hissed Skeleton King! "You finally had some sort of power, and the first time you had it, you wanted to fo-fill your desire for revenge. But look at what your plan has come to. They _won _and you _lost. _I cant think of any reason why I shouldn't punish you by handing over your life."

Scraperton shivered with fear.

"But you have done your job." He looked up. "You have brought me the book, and now my plan can start. So, I'll spare you..._for now. _If there is any other mixup, any other problem you cause, I _will _take up apart painfully _piece_ by_ p__iece_."

"T-Th-Thank you s-s-sir. _Tick Tock, _I wont disappoint you ever again."

"For your sake I hope so. You can leave now!"

Scraperton ran to the door without any hesitation and closed the door behind him.

Skeleton King chuckled evilly with a grin. Causing fear in the eyes of those who were weaker then him was one of the only things that gave him joy. He then turned around and looked at the book and then flipped some pages. "This is where it will begin."

* * *

SORRY THAT IT IS ALREADY PAST THANKSGIVING AND THE HALLOWEEN STORY IS UP! BUT HEY AT LEAST IT'S UP AND FINISHED RITE?

Sonia "Em just say the phrase so I can go home please!"

Em "Ok fine...PLEASE REVIW!"

Sonia "SINCE WHEN HAS THAT BEEN UR CATCH PHRASE?!"

Em "I just did that to annoy u! but now i'll say it...

GO SPOVA... and on a side note HAPPY HOLIDAYS


End file.
